elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Revelator Lindafwe
Revelator Lindafwe is an Altmer who can be found in Cey-Tarn Keep in Summerset. Interactions The Taste of Fear The Vestige is tasked with uncovering the truth behind the series of gruesome murders. A New Alliance Dialogue ;The Taste of Fear If the Vestige agreed to help Silurie: "This keep has been ordered sealed by the Divine Prosecution pending the completion of our investigation. Please be on your way." :The Proxy Queen sent me to investigate the unusual deaths at this keep. "That's interesting, because investigating these killings is obviously the jurisdiction of the Divine Prosecution, so something tells me you're full of gryphon guano. Give me one reason why I shouldn't hold you for questioning?" ::I have the official mandate right here. "Let me see those. It … looks official. I don't know who you are, but this investigation is clearly under our purview. This is about politics, isn't it? Always politics." :::I can't say. "Of course you can't. Fine. Go inside. I won't stand in your way, but stay out of mine." After entering The Vaults of Heinarwe: "That was such a stupid, reckless—dammit, Silurie! I can't let her lord this over me. We have to save them!" :We will. First, we need to find that mage. Any ideas? "She must be hiding in these ruins. Wait—I know where we are! These ruins are right under the nose of Cey-Tarn Keep! Silurie and I explored here as children. We always did love mysteries … our mothers hated it. We'd come home covered in clay." ::I found clay tracked around the secret room where that mage summoned the Insatiable. "So the mage got into Cey-Tarn Keep through here, somehow. Was that her reason for coming here? We still don't know our suspect, her motives … barely anything really. Gods, this investigation has really gotten away from me." :::Read this. Her name is Teraniel and she was sent to preoccupy the Cey-Tarn garrison. "A conspiracy? Now that's something I can grasp. The tone of this letter suggests our perpetrator can't afford to simply go into hiding. We're backing her into a corner. That'll make her desperate—what's that?" ::::What's what? "I just felt a ripple of magicka, like the opening of those portals … but much larger. I think the others are in danger! It came from that way. Across the bridge. Hurry!" :::::I'll lead. After entering the room with the Aldmer altar: "There's still power clinging to this Aldmer altar. It must be the bridge she's using to travel to and from the realm of that—thing." :Can you open it? "Theoretically. From what little I know about opening portals to Daedric realms, there's typically an object here, in Tamriel, that is attuned to the place in question. This Aldmer altar is the only thing I'm getting a strong feeling from." ::So we can use this altar to open a portal to the Gorge? "Not as it is. If this is a bridge, then Teraniel has barred and locked the gates. We need to undo her spell, then I should be able to recreate the ritual to open the way for us." :::How do we do that? "In my experience, most cultists tend to just ape whatever spells and rituals someone else developed. That letter you showed me mentioned books from her benefactor. You found one for Daedra summoning. It stands to reason there's another for this." After completing the quest: "I'm not good at apologies, but … I'm sorry for doubting you and Silurie. Maybe, just maybe, we were wrong to reject her choice to pursue foreign magic. While her methods are unorthodox, they get results." :What does foreign magic have to do with believing us? "She was always trying to convince our superiors that there was value to the methods other cultures used against crime and heresy. She'd be in a cell if Hyircil hadn't always stuck his neck out for her, and she just turned her back on him—on us." ::How so? "After a spat with the Chief Justiciar about a case we were working she threw down her oath and stormed out. She never even said goodbye.I didn't think I'd ever forgive her for that—and, honestly, I haven't—but I know she still cares …." :::Don't wait too long. "I know. I would have lost them both today, if not for you. It's a hard thing to forgive. Much harder than to judge …." :Are all your cases like this? "Gods no. This has been a civilized place for as long as I can remember. Our days were mostly settling petty disputes and policing troublesome speech … now there's all sorts of madness about. I fear it'll get worse before it gets better." ::What makes you say that? "Immigrants are flooding to Summerset and even the most well-intentioned trample our customs with astounding ignorance. We saved a lot of lives with what we did today, but we left centuries of procedure in shambles. Then we have the conspiracy afoot." :::Right. This "court" and their benefactor are still out there. Just remember Teraniel was an Altmer. "You think I'm blind to that? I know it must seem that I judge foreigners too harshly, but remember that until recently I only brought justice to my fellow kin who strayed. On my oath Teraniel's accomplices will meet justice." :Back in the ruins, you said you and Silurie used to play there. Why? "Ah, so I did. Silurie was never one for idle study and she's always had a forceful personality, so she used to drag me out exploring, searching for mysteries, and being a general nuisance. It grew on me. Our favorite spot was those secluded ruins." ::Why's that? "Aldmer ruins are never short on tough mysteries to crack. Our theories were dreadful, but we could lose entire days on our investigations. It was also the perfect place not to be found if we didn't want to be. I can see why it appealed to Teraniel." ;A New Alliance "So you really were an investigator for the Proxy Queen? Or are you an Eye of the Queen? A Psijic? I'm so confused. I could have sworn those papers were forged." :I'm just whatever's needed at the time. "I don't think I've ever met someone who's life is so complicated. If I had to map it out for an investigation I imagine it'd look like the Spiral Skein. So please try not to get into any trouble, for my sake." ::Your life is pretty complicated too, if I recall. How have things been with Silurie? "Yes, well, better, I suppose. She's still impulsive and reckless, but... but I'll admit she's gotten better about taking other people into consideration. She's even shown me a few of the things she's learned while overseas." :::I thought you didn't approve of foreign magic. "I don't, for the most part, but I'm trying to be more open minded. There is some merit to it, if you look deeply enough, and a good investigator should leave no stone unturned." ::::I hope your relationship with Silurie only continues to improve. "We do have you to thank for the fresh start, so if nothing else, I owe it to you to try. Best of luck with your own complicated affairs." Conversations After Silurie is arrested: Justiciar Hyircil: "Release her." Revelator Lindafwe: "But sir—" Justiciar Hyircil: "Now." Revelator Lindafwe: "This is a mistake." Silurie: "We're all done being idiots? Good. Let's find this Daedra." Revelator Lindafwe: "This is going to end badly." Justiciar Hyircil: "Now, now, children. This might be fun. I've not hunted a Daedra in decades." Upon entering the cellar: Silurie: "This light will reveal the Daedra. Be ready." Justiciar Hyircil: "More outsider magic? Reckless, Silurie." Silurie: "Have a little faith, Hy. It's tracking something." Revelator Lindafwe: "A dead end. How embarrassing. Ah!" Justiciar Hyircil: "No! After her!" Silurie: "Can't say I didn't warn them. Come on!" Justiciar Hyircil: "Fan out! That thing can't have gone far!" Silurie: "Fan out? Why? I thought you didn't believe me?" Silurie: "Check down the hall. I'll see what I can find up ahead." After killing the Insatiable: Silurie: "Chew on that for awhile, gut-sucker." Revelator Lindafwe: "Silurie? You … saved me? I—" Silurie: "Don't look so surprised. Come on, let's get out of here." Silurie: "The summoner! She's getting away!" Silurie: "Lin! Can you hold this portal open?" Revelator Lindafwe: "Why? Where are you going?" Silurie: "Find that mage and kick her ass! I'm going back for Hy." Revelator Lindafwe: "You'll be trapped!" Revelator Lindafwe: "Why does she never listen?" After defeating Teraniel: Silurie: "Ah! I'm all right! I'm all right! Somehow …." Revelator Lindafwe: "This way! Quickly! I can't hold this open for long!" Justiciar Hyircil: "Well, I've had my fill of this place. Let's excuse ourselves before anymore dinner guests arrive." Silurie: "I might fast for a month after this." Quotes *''"Enough Silurie! These mysterious deaths are our business to solve, not yours!"'' – During the first encounter *''"I won't interfere with whatever it is you're investigating, but don't expect my cooperation."'' – After speaking with her for the first time *''"Oh, gods, it's going to eat me! Hyircil! Anyone? Help me!"'' – After proceeding deeper in the cellar *''"I can't hold it …! Dammit!"'' – After entering The Vaults of Heinarwe *''"I'm already recovering, but I might not be much good in a fight. Clear the bridge and I'll be right behind you."'' – Before going across the bridge *''"No sign of Teraniel, but this is definitely the epicenter of the magic I felt."'' – After entering the room with the obelisk *''"Well, that was … dramatic."'' *''"That's it! It reeks of that monster's realm. I'll hold it open, go!"'' – After opening a portal *''"Ugh, it feels like worms wriggling through my soul. I can do this. I can do this."'' *''"What are you waiting for? Go!"'' *''"This is really, really unpleasant. Bathing in leeches unpleasant. Please hurry."'' – Talking to her when the portal is open *''"I'm going to take the longest bath. Long enough to grow gills. And spend half my weekly wage on scented oils. Whatever it takes to get the stench and feel of that place out of my skin."'' – After exiting the Vaults of Heinarwe Gallery Revelator Lindafwe Dialogue.png|Dialogue screen Appearances * Category:Summerset: Females Category:Summerset: Cey-Tarn Keep Characters Category:Summerset: Altmer Category:Summerset: Divine Prosecution Members